Demonic Demonics vs Angelic Demons
by inu'sluverchicaofkarma
Summary: Two bands face off! Inuyasha finds a girl being beaten in an alley who could this be? Find out! PLEEEEEASE read! Warning lemons!
1. Chapter 1

The Demonic Demons vs. Angelic Demons

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!! NOR ANY OTHER CHARACTER  AS SAD AS THAT IS!!!

Chapter 1- Who's This Girl?

" Little bro?" Sessy (Sesshomaru) called, knocking on the door to Inuyasha's bedroom.

" What's up Fluffy?" Inu asked opening the door. He had his red jacket in his hand and sessy threw a glance at it.

"Ummm… Nancy (housemaid) wants to know what you want for dinner… You gonna eat later?" he asked, looking at his jacket.

"Yeah. Tell her to just have some RAMEN ready in a about an hour. I'm goin to go for a walk, cool my brain." He replied, his beautiful golden eyes brightening at the thought of RAMEN… his first love.

"Aight, see ya later." Sessy said, walking back upstairs. Inu waved

"See ya." He then continued out the huge oak double doors of his mansion. Walking down his yard steps he threw hi coat on. 'Chilly tonight' he thought to himself.

He was walking down a deserted ally when he heard the scream of a woman in terrible fear up ahead. He proceeded to run as fast as he could towards the steady whispers and screams.

WITH THIS GIRL

"No! No! GET OFF ME!! HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" the girl screamed in fright. One of the men smacked her across her face.

"Shut up bitch!" he then unzipped his pants and ripped off her clothes.

"RIDE HER MITCH! Break that sexy beauty." One of his friends called. The man called Mitch smirked and forced his manhood into the poor girl. The girl screamed in pain.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing. Theses four men were beating on a 18 or 19 year old beautiful girl with stunning curves and eyes like melted chocolate, with a flowing mane of black hair.

"GET OFF HER YOU SOBS!" he bellowed, running forward and swiping his claws at the guy named Mitch sending him flying. The others saw what he was and backed up in fright

"Y-you're a demon!" they stammered.

"Half. Get it right. Now beat it before I shred you all to pieces." They hightailed it around the corner in their SUV but not before Inuyasha had memorized the license plate numbers.

He turned to the helpless girl on the ground and placed his coat on her shoulders before picking her up gently.

"What's your name Sweetheart?" he asked. The girl didn't look up, only mumbled.

"Kagome."

What you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the positive feedback! Hope you like!

"Nancy! Sesshomaru! Come here!" Inu called, walking through the front doors. Both came running into the living area.

"What's wrong? And who's this?" Sess asked, watching Inuyasha put Kagome gently on the couch.

"All I know is her name, it's kagome. I was walking past an ally when I heard her scream and saw these three guys pushing another to beat her and rape her! I managed to stop them short but not before the guy was inside her." Inu hurriedly explained. Nancy, the older nurse of the house kneeled down by the couch with a gentle smile.

"Kagome? Sweety are you ok? What's your last name darling?" Nancy asked in her gentle voice. Kagome looked at her with a tear stained face.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi." She whispered. Nancy clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Now I recognize you! You are the lead singer of that band Angelic Demons! What were you doing out this late?" Sess exclaimed. Kagome smiled a little.

"Well…" She started


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ok sorry Chapter two was short! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. On with the story.

Kagome's Story

"Well… It started out that my girls and I were ending the night at a party. They had driven and I had walked. We said our goodbyes and said we'd see each other in the morning for rehearsal. They drove off and I began walking. I knew it was stupid and should've called my chauffer Max. But I just kept walking. About ten minutes later I heard the squeal of tires and these guys completely blinded me with their headlights and the next thing I know I'm being tossed in the back of a van. 'What the hell!' I screamed but they shut me up by back handing me which sent me slamming against the side of the van."

"Don't speak or scream bitch and we won't kill you" they told me. I felt us come to a stop. They untied me and tossed me into the alley before the guy that… that…that…" kagome went silent with tears pouring down her face. Nancy hugged her gently.

"It's ok sweety. We'll take care of you. We'll call the pol…" inu silenced her.

"No. Sess and I will take care of them. Jail won't work… We'll think of something… won't we sess?" he asked, glancing and winking at him. Sess grinned

"Of course." He replied. Kagome shivered.

"Thank you so much. I don't know how to repay you." She whispered. Inu wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her into a hug.

"You don't owe us anything. We're just glad you're ok." He said. Kagome giggled, he looked down puzzled.

"Your ears are soooo cute!" she said, rubbing one.

"Hey!" he laughed, pulling away.

What happens next? What do you think? HEHEHEHEHE


	4. Chapter 4

I'm SOOOOO sorry they have been so short. It's hard to update when I'm at school…. I'm trying I promise. I'm glad you like it!

Chapter 4

Inu led Kagome upstairs to the second floor. He opened the door to a huge spa like bathroom.

"I figured you would want to take a shower and clean up. Or would you rather go to bed right away? It's your call." Inu told her, she smiled up at him. '_She has a stunning smile. She's positively gorgeous.' _Inu thought to himself.

" Thank you I would love to scrub myself raw after tonight." She said, whispering the last part. Inu pulled her into another hug.

"Please cheer up. Everything you need is in that bathroom. I'll bring you a pair of my sweats. Nanc is the only girl and I don't think you want to wear an apron." Kagome giggled into his chest.

"No I wouldn't. Thank you again… for everything." She said, reaching up on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek before closing the door. Inu smiled to himself '_She's different than other girls. She's __soo__… innocent and sweet.'_ He headed towards his master bedroom with the look out balcony. He opened his dresser and dug out a pair of black sweat pants and a red t shirt. '_These should do_.' He thought to himself. He ran towards the bathroom. He was about to come to a stop when Kagome came out. He bumped into her but caught her waist before she fell down.

"You are just getting in all sorts of trouble today Kagome." He said pulling her up with him.

"Kags." She corrected him. He looked at her, puzzled again. She laughed. " You are so cute. My nickname is Kags. That's what everyone calls me." She said.

"Ohhhhh." He said, itching a spot where his chin was being tickled.

"Watch those claws of yours! Tear off my ear would ya?" inuyasha jumped, there on little Kagome's head sat two little black furry ears. Inu blinked and rubbed his eyes. They were still there when he opened them.

"You didn't have dog ears when you went into the shower." He pointed out. Kagome looked down guiltily.

"I'm in hiding." She whispered. Inuyasha understood.

"From who?" he asked

"My best friend Rin's father." She said, looking up at him with her big, melted chocolate brown eyes.

"Then why are you called the Demonic Angels if you are in hiding?" he asked, confused.

"Because I disguise myself to be a fully fledged demon. He knows I'm only half so he would never think to look for a "pure bred" demon" she said, she noticed his arms were still around her waist and she leaned on him for support seeing as she had lost most of her energy earlier. Inu helped her stand.

"Where am I sleeping?" she asked

'_Hmmmmm__…' _inu thought

HAHAHAHAHAHA I IS SO EVIL!


	5. AUTHOR NOTE

I'M SO SORRY!! I HAVE HAD THE WORST WEEKEND OF MY LIFE!! I LOST MY GRANDPA TO A HEART ATTACK AND MY FRIEND WAS SHOT AND KILLED THE NEXT MORNING…BUT I'LL UPDATE SOON I PROMISE!! AND IT WILL BE A LONG CHAPTER!!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ok taking off from last time……….

"_Hmmmm…" inuyasha thought_

"Well you can stay in the guest room but if you feel safer you can sleep in mine or Fluff's room…" he said, looking down at her. Kagome pondered on what she should do, then letting inuyasha support most of her weight she said…

"Well where do you sleep? As long as you don't mind I do believe I will feel a lot safer if I sleep with you." She said, '_and in your bed'_ she thought. Inuyasha nodded and began to help her to his room. When he opened the door she went straight for the bed and collapsed onto it. Snuggling into her pillow under her covers she mumbled…

"Thank you for everything." Inuyasha smiled.

"You're very welcome." He replied. He shut the door behind them and began stripping off his shirt so he was just left in his boxers. He then slid into the opposite side off the bed before snuggling in too. He couldn't help but watch Kagome's silhouette move up and down as she slept, breathing deeply. He smiled to himself and reached out, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him in a loving embrace. His arms constricted around her instinctively and protectively. She only responded by pressing her body against him and sighing. 

'_She is so beautiful. She's saturating my senses and pulling me in. She pulls at my heart like no other has…Even more so than Kikyo did…' _he thought.

Kikyo. His ex lover. She had once been a part of his band, playing the drummer before Kouga showed up. They had a big cocert one night in Tokyo and Inuyasha was planning to propose to Kikyo after their gig. However, on the way to their concert Kikyo had wanted to drive their herself and had run a red light which caused her to be hit by a semi truck and killed almost instantly. Inuyasha had immediately left to see her only to find out he was too late. He went into a nasty depression for almost a year and only sought the comfort of his booze. But now his band was in the top spots for Battle of the Bands in Tokyo. He could bet Kagome's was too… her band always made at LEAST 3rd place whenever they made it there. It would be interesting to see who's band dominated the other. Only time would tell.

For the first time in a long time, Inuyasha went to sleep peacefully with dreams of the beautiful girl named Kagome.

The Next Morning

Kagome yawned, opening her eyes. She immediately noticed how warm and comfortable she was. She also noticed a strong pair of arms encircling her waist protectively. She giggled and turned to watch Inuyasha sleep. She flicked his ears and watched him slowly open his gorgeous golden eyes and yawn,

"Hey. Good morning sexy." He said. Rubbing his nose into the crook of her neck making her giggle.

"Well good morning Handsome." She said, rubbing his ears making him purr. He raised his head and quickly covered her lips with his, but instead of pushing him away like he thought she would, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He lightly nipped her lip asking for entrance which she willingly granted. Their tongues wrestled, their lips moving together in a heated passion. Inuyasha slid his body on top of hers. Grinding his hips gently into hers as he began to harden. 

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? HAHAHA FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!


	7. AUTHOR NOTE 2

NO NO NO! NOTHING LIKE THAT WILL HAPPEN!! NOT UNTIL LIKE CHAPPY 7!! I'M JUST MESSING WITH YOU GUYS…RELAX AND STICK WITH ME!! I'M DOING BETTER!


	8. Chapter 6

Wow sorry it's been like a year since I last updated…Life of a senior right?

Ok…..here we go.

Kagome was quickly losing her senses. Inuyasha was an amazing kisser and he was, at the moment, drowning her in with those kisses. Then reality hit and the horror of last night flooded suddenly back and with the horror came grief. Kagome pulled away from the kiss with tears swimming in her eyes. Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened and his ears flattened against his head in rejection of Kagome's tears. He slid off her slowly.

"I'm sorry. That was out of line." He mumbled. Kagome touched his cheek and smiled gently.

"It's not your fault Inuyasha and do not take me pulling away as a sign of rejection. It was too much too fast. And for that I am sorry. I should not have let it escalate that far." She said quietly. Inuyasha smiled a little and leaned over kissing the top of Kagome's head and giving her a one armed hug. He pulled away both of them blushing and grinning a little. Then Inuyasha looked down.

'_Uh oh…' he thought._

Kagome followed his gaze and fire erupted on her cheeks. She looked away quickly covering her face with a sheepish grin.

"Oops." She giggled. Inuyasha's cheeks were red too from embarrassment.

"Uhh I'll be right back…. bathroom." He stammered. He shot off the bed and to the bathroom leaving Kagome laughing hysterically and rolling over on the bed. When her laughter died down she made her way out of Inuyasha's bedroom and towards the grand staircase. She paused at the top grinning, then grimaced and resisted the urge to slide down the rail like she did at home. Scowling she walked like a "proper lady" down the stairs and followed her sensitive nose to the kitchen and the wafting glorious smell of strawberry covered waffles. She had closed her eyes yet kept walking following her nose when she smacked right into the back of someone.

Blushing she opened her eyes to find herself standing behind an unfamiliar yet familiar man.

"Um excuse me, wasn't paying attention to where I was going Kouga." She said, blushing even harder. The wolf demon had turned to grin at her.

Kagome also saw Miroku, the bass player standing behind Kouga, grinning at her with a lecherous grin on his face. Then he rolled his eyes at Kouga and turned back to his waffles.

"No problem, the ladies just can't resist my body haha," he laughed. Kouga had his trademark pony with a red bandana, a tight black tshirt that showed off his sculpted chest and dark wash jeans that clung to his hips; a little baggy yet not too baggy to look frumpy. Kagome rolled her eyes, typical male she thought.

"Well now, I haven't seen you around here before…and who might you be and who's bed did you keep warm last night?" he asked ignoring her obvious blush. She made a low threatening growl and flexed her fingers. Kouga only laughed and looked over her body.

"Ahh (the light bulb clicked on ahhh not the whiney ahh) you're a half demon so I'm guessing you were keeping Mutt warm last night." He said smirking. Before he could blink Inuyasha's hand came sweeping through the air and popped Kouga right on the back of the head.

"Don't call me Mutt and no she wasn't keeping my bed warm last night. This, you moron, is Kagome Higurashi. Leader of the band Angelic Demons." He growled out. Kouga's jaw dropped and he pretended to bow before Kagome.

"I'm sorry don't kill me don't kill me. I won't poke fun at you. God don't neuter me like you did to your ex," he pleaded while Kagome howled with laughter. Inuyasha looked confused and horrified at the sametime, he turned to Kagome yet backed away slowly.

"You NEUTERED your ex?! What the hell, WHY?!" he exclaimed flinching. After breathing hard calmed her enough to talk, Kagome said:

"I don't like cheaters. Now can we eat? I'm half starving here," she walked around them and passed Sesshomaru with a nod. She piled her plate with waffles grabbed a glass of milk and thanked Nancy before heading for the big armchair. She sat, made herself comfortable and purposefully ignored the demons staring at her.

"I have practice today so I'll be taking off soon. Can I use your phone Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, the girls were probably freaking out. Inuyasha nodded and tossed her the phone. Kagome typed in Rin's number and pressed send.

'_Ring….ring…..ring…Hello?" Rin's voice sounded sleepy yet anxious all at once._

"Well hey how's it goin chica?" Kagome asked, rolling her eyes and waiting for the uproar.

'_KAGOME!!! Where the hell are you?! We've been worried SICK!" She yelled over the phone._

Kagome winced and held the phone away from her ear and growled at the phone.

"Don't yell freakin A Rin my ears!!! I'll explain later ok? Long story short I'm sitting at Inuyasha Takashi's house…" Kagome began before quickly being cut off.

"_INUYASHA TAKASHI?!!" Rin shouted. "You're flipping pulling my tail!!" she said._

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Rin, pull yourself together. Go to my house grab my truck and head over here to pick me up. Oh and grab me some clothes pleeeassseee."

"_Alright, see ya soon," CLICK._

When the line went dead Kagome tossed it back to Inuyasha rolling her eyes.

"When are they heading over?" Sess asked.

"Ohhh I'd say 5 10 minutes give or take. Rin and I like to drive fast and I don't live far from your house." She said. The boys nodded, they had all heard of Kagome's house, though they'd never seen it everyone said it was humungous.

**8 minutes later…**

The sound of a snarling, loud engine was heard pulling up to the mansion. Kagome jumped up and walked out the door smiling.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"NO WAY…please don't tell me that's Ironhide from Transformers!?" Inuyasha squealed (haha). Kagome turned raising an eyebrow.

"They borrowed him from me to use in those movies. It's the Ultimate Class IV Topkick Pickup C4500. And I'm the one who named him Ironhide." She explained. (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN IRONHIDE OR THE TRUCK I'M JUST USING HIM TO MAKE THE STORY MORE INTERESTING)

The boys continued to stare as Kagome shook her head and turned to the sounds of opening doors.

"Heeyyy," Kagome called.

Out of the passenger door stepped out a girl with long dark brown hair.

Miroku's jaw dropped again. She was around 5'9 and she was absolutely gorgeous. She was long legged, slim and had an undertone of muscle. She had sparkling chocolate brown eyes framed with thick, long lashes. Her smile was small and playful. She wore pale blue ripped jeans with black flip flops and a deep green spaghetti strap tank.

Miroku rushed forward taking her hand and getting on his knees. Inuyasha, Sess and Kouga groaned and slapped their foreheads.

"My dear, you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid eyes on. Will you bear my children?" he gushed. Sango growled and smacked the back of his head.

"Uhhh no thanks," She said turning away.

The back door opened and a girl with fire red hair jumped out enthusiastically. Kouga gulped. She was petite, maybe 5'5. But she had a tail that matched her fire hair, it laid over her sexy shorts. She was slim and pale skin with joking green eyes and a quick smile. She was wearing Hollister short shorts and a lime green tank that clashed brilliantly with her hair. She grinned and winked at Kouga.

"Oh god…" and WHOOSH Kouga was flying back to the house with the guys laughing hysterically. They all knew what he was going to do.

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned back to her baby (the truck).

"Rin! Get out here! I'd like my own clothes pleeassee!" she hollered.

"Oh quit your whining." They heard Rin call from the truck.

Sess nearly collapsed to his knees and his breath caught in his throat. He had never had the desire to be in a relationship; sure he had a bed-warmer or two every once in awhile but other than that he had dedicated his life to music. Now he could feel a warm emotion spreading through his chest and to his fingers and toes. It scared him.

Rin had pounced to the passenger seat and then jumped on Kagome who simply moved to the right avoiding getting tackled while Rin landed on her feet gingerly. She tossed Kagome's clothes to her then turned to the men with a brilliantly dimpled smile.

"Hi!" she said enthusiastically. Rin was around 5'7 with dark brown hair that flowed to her waist. She had sensual curves that gave her a striking body with long legs and torso. She accented these curves with a white halter top and dark blue knee length shorts with red flip flops.

Curiously, she looked at Sess to see him staring at her with the force to make her feel naked. Then she felt a strange pull towards him from her heart.

'_It can't be… he's imprinting on me and I'm imprinting on him?' _Rin thought.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA what could this mean? AND NO IT'S NOT FROM TWILIGHT!!!! EW!!!

I'm back and writing!!! - Megan


End file.
